This invention relates to a combination scale operable to weigh articles, such as foodstuffs including snacks and fruits, and combine them into groups of a predetermined quantity.
Conventionally, combination scales are structurally characterized as described below. A dispersing feeder receives articles to be weighed and feeds them into a plurality of linear feeders disposed around the dispersing feeder. The linear feeders deliver outwardly the received articles to be weighed and feed them into a plurality of feeding hoppers. The feeding hoppers temporarily store therein the articles to be weighed and open their discharge gates to feed the articles into a plurality of weighing hoppers respectively disposed below the feeding hoppers.
A combination scale weighs the articles in the weighing hoppers and executes combinatorial computations using the measured weight values. The combinatorial computations refer to computations in which the measured weight values of the articles are variously combined to select from the various combinations an optimal quantity combination of weighing hoppers having a combinational weight; a total weight of the articles in the selected weighing hoppers, equal to or most approximate to a target combinational weight. Then, the combination scale discharges the articles from the optimal quantity combination of weighing hoppers selected by the combinatorial computations (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-229977).
In the meantime, a combination weighing apparatus has been developed and disclosed with an aim to easily know any abnormal status during weighing cycles. This weighing apparatus detects the weighing accuracy of each weighing hopper to determine whether the weighing hopper is performing well or performing poorly (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-196762).